Date with a devil
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Momoko and Yousuke meetup after weeks of studying and exams to get into their desired college's to prepare for their future after high school. Being able to finally spend some time together as a couple, discussing their fears and concerns of leaving their school days behind. Reflecting on the past and how they became so happy. MomokoxYosuke, Wedding peach, Fluff, Oneshot, time skip


**My first attempt at a Wedding peach fanfic, back in high school this was my gateway into anime. Honestly, it's still so under appreciated it's depressing.**

**I hope you like this, it's supposed to be set where the anime series ended (Not OVA)**

**please follow, favourite and review**

Yosuke sat in silence staring at the night sky, leaning his head towards the sky, his arms stretched out along the bench sides. His mind wandering, trying to see if he could make out any familiar constellations. He had recently made plans to go out for dinner with Momoko and catch up a little. Though they had been dating for nearly a year now, they hadn't been able to spend much time together recently.

No longer could they sneak off to meet each other as much as they used to, having to take matters more seriously. No longer could their carefree days continue, living in a blissful naivety of the world around them. Soon their school uniforms would be removed for other clothes, suits and work attire. Leaving their adolescence behind and moving on from their teenage dreams. Making new memories and leaving their old lives behind, uprooting from the homes they knew and the lives in which they were familiar with.

But there were small blessings in their lives that made problems more tolerable and closing the gap between them. Though thank god for technology, allowing them to contact one another via text, phone calls and their brief encounters at school. The two of them trying to focus on their studies, as well as being a love angel and a demon, they were also students. Next year they would be attending college. This didn't leave much time to indulge or take things easy, often leaving them exhausted. Sometimes falling asleep before they had the energy to even speak to each other, but this sometimes left them feeling guilty.

They were trying to spend as much time together as possible, each moment they saw each other was precious. Momoko wanted to take up medicine, to become a nurse and help people. Yosuke wanted to become a police officer to protect people, to drive away evil. But most of all he wanted to break against the devil stereotype that they were evil and enjoyed suffering. She had been reading all sorts of medical journals and even researching on nursing homes and local hospitals in order to gain information on her future career. He had been doing research on police classes and how to sign on for police training, even asking local police officers for advice.

Trying to work out their career paths slowly but surely, taking uneasy steps unsure of every possibility that came their way. They believed in one another, they loved one another, having found their soulmates without ever realizing it. Momoko may have been a klutz but she had a big heart that she constantly wore on her sleeve. Yosuke was a tough cookie and sometimes sarcastic, but he was a good person deep down. Knowing each of them would work hard for their futures.

The night air was cold, he could see his breath in the air like puffs of smoke. Almost hypnotising to watch, the swirls of condensation appearing before him, something so natural was so fascinating. The chill tingling his fingertips and cheeks, though it was spring, it was still a little chilly at night. Ever since he was a kid, he had always found the night sky so beautiful, the giant orb that was the moon beaming down on them from space, illuminating the world in it's silver white light from above.

Eventually, he heard the distant sound of someone running, out of breath. The sound of shoes clicking on the ground, their heavy breath loud in the air. A fond smile slowly appeared on his face, a fondness filling his heart. As eager to see her as she was him, it really had been way too long. As he lifted his head and turned to face her, the love in his heart grew. Momoko appeared before him, her usual yellow bows fixed either side of her head. She was wearing a short yellow skirt that reached her mid-thigh, white vans, a green sleeveless button-down shirt, and her mother's ring placed on her finger.

She stopped as she got closer, leaning forward wearily. Heavy breaths escaping her lips, panting breathlessly as she overcame her exhaustion from running here as fast as she could. "Gomen Yosuke, Yuri and Hinagiku asked me for a study session. Since there has been no danger lately, they've really been hitting the books" Momoko apologized. They hadn't seen in each other in so long, the loneliness had been killing her. Constantly carrying Yousuke on her mind, nearly every little thing reminding her of him.

She wanted to prove she was capable, that she was more than the ditz people thought her to be. She had potential as a photographer which she kept up as a hobby, something her father had raised her to enjoy. Often using photography to capture moments between herself and Yousuke, her friends and her family. Knowing how it would bring the people she loved so much joy. Having trained her skills from working in the newspaper club for so long during her years in high school, to which now her skills were being noticed by others.

Yosuke softened, his expression becoming concerned. She had no jacket, meaning she had to have left her friend's house immediately in order to see him. Putting aside her worries and concern about her well-being in order to see him. Causing him to worry she would get cold "Um momopi, aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. As happy as he was to see her, he didn't mind waiting a little longer for her to get ready. Though he was surprised her friends hadn't told her about her jacket before she left their house. Usually they were always pestering her about how forgetful she could be.

Momoko blinked in confusion, she looked had prepared her outfit before setting off for her study date to look suitable for her date afterwards. It was only a little late, still, a reasonable hour and she remembered her purse. She didn't think she forgot anything that she could recall. She had started to make lists before she left the house to prevent any mishaps from taking place, given how forgetful she could be. It caused less problems for the people around her and made her look like less of an idiot. Though she was stubborn and goofed off, Momoko had bouts of insecurities.

Yosuke softened and sighed heavily, "I mean you look adorable but aren't you gonna get cold dressed like that?" he asked. It showed off her figure, her lovely long legs which made him really happy. But the weather wasn't really that warm yet making him worry about her. She could still look cute in a jumper or jeans. I mean she could dress as cute as she wanted when the summer came around, but for now it was better to be a little bit more sensible. But there was nothing they could do about it now.

Momoko realized that she had left her jacket at home and panicked, she thought she had been so prepared for this. "Aw crap, I knew I forgot something" she whined in frustration. She had gone over everything she could think of before she left, then when her friends called her she had to leave before they chewed her ear off. Why hadn't Jama-P reminded her? She didn't want to go all the way back, it would be a waste to go home after coming all this way to see him. They had been planning this for ages and she had to go and ruin everything with her forgetfulness.

Yosuke got up slowly, not saying a word. He slowly began to take off his jacket before placing it over her shoulders. It would still be warm from his body heat and shield her from the cold. He was wearing a white O neck long sleeved shirt and his flying jacket, he was pretty thick skinned. Himself and the football team had done training and played games out in colder weather than this. A little cold like this wouldn't bother him, but Momoko was different. She was smaller, scrawnier, she had a lower tolerance for the cold.

Momoko blushed at this gesture, looking up at him cautiously "Are… are you sure it's ok?". She didn't want him to get cold too because she was incompetent. You'd think after all this time she would be more prepared than this. She was willing to walk back to her place to grab a jacket, they could make the most of the moment. Sometimes you just had to adapt to a situation, making the best of the moment until things started to go a little smoother. Yes it was frustrating, but things could be worse.

Yosuke kissed her forehead gently "I'm thick-skinned, no worries" he reassured her with a wink. He was a half devil, after all, he wasn't like normal humans and neither was she. Though he had his weaknesses like anyone else, his tolerance was a little higher than the average human. He then reached out to take her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, leading her along into the night. Reassuring her that everything was ok, but he was touched by how much she worried about him.

* * *

It was a lovely evening, laughter and love being shared between the two lovers. Realizing how long it had been since they had been able to take things easy and simply share their affections. Nobody else existing in the world at that moment but the two of them. They weren't exactly the fanciest of couples and more casual in their activities together. But still held a lot of romance in whatever interests they took part in. They went for ramen bowls, filling their aching empty stomachs with a hot bowl of goodness. The soupy broth, egg, meat and noodles all coming together and satisfying their hungered states. Yosuke knew all the best places due to visiting in the past with some of his football friends.

Though sometimes he felt bad about the fact he never took her to cafe's, nice restaurants and more mature places. However, he could never afford some of the places adults would visit. She was always so happy to see him and simply took pleasure on being by his side, she was a simple person who indulged in the happiness of her beloved. She wasn't hard to please, she was versatile and was good at adapting to situations by communicating with each other to make things easier. She was a strong woman and had a heart of gold. They walked slowly down the street, hand in hand as the twinkling stars and fairy lights glittered in the darkness. Their faces warm from the food and pink from the cold. Amused laughter being shared between them as they reminisced and joked together.

Momoko had bought crepes since Yosuke paid for the meal, not allowing Yousuke to be the one to spend all the money. Getting herself banana chocolate and chocolate strawberry for Yosuke. Sharing them between each other when they wanted a bite of the others. Laughing every time they missed their mouths. Whipped cream, fruit and chocolate smearing on their face, having to lick off their face, trying to tidy up a little. But knowing they could be comfortable around each other in that sense.

Yosuke kept Momoko close to him, making sure she was kept on the inside of the road so she was safe from danger. His eyes pinned to anyone who so much as looked at Momoko funny. He was very protective of Momoko, she was his angel, his everything, after the battle they endured against Rein Devilla, he feared to lose her. Keeping her close to him, making sure nobody touched her. He knew Momoko was not the kind of girl to cheat, but he knew someone may attempt to take her away, she was just that cute.

* * *

Momoko blushed profusely, her eyes welling up with tears. She couldn't help herself, bringing back all sorts of memories of that special day they shared together before the battle. Her hands cupping her mouth as she tried to hide the sobs of happiness. She knew her mother was named after these blossoms because when her parents met, it had been in spring. She always watched the flowers out of her hospital window, Sakura or cherry blossoms. The flowers she had on their wedding day together.

"I know they aren't peach blossoms, but they reminded me of you. I know it's cheesy" he mumbled bashfully. The flowers were pink which reminded him of her hair, as childish as that seemed. They never really sold peach blossoms which made him feel bad. One day he would get her peach blossoms so that they could enjoy them every day. for now these were the best he could do, but he still felt a little guilty about it. He wanted to spoil her to make up for how lonely she must have been until now.

Momoko took the flowers from his hands in silence, holding them close to her face and breathing in slowly. Taking in their soft perfume, wanting to remember this moment for as long as possible. She felt so loved at this moment she worried about becoming selfish. She had been so neglected of his affections, of his love, of his company, she realized how long her heart had been yearning for him. How much she wanted to see him, how happy she had been when their date finally came. She never wanted this moment to end.

She gazed at him lovingly, her blue eyes teary with joy. Her cheeks were still red with shyness, a bashful smile across her face. She couldn't stop smiling but she was just so happy right now. Being a love angel, she revelled in moments like this. The love waves radiating from herself, hoping Yousuke could feel them too. How much this moment meant to her, how much she had been looking forward to this. How she didn't want it to end. "Arigato Yousuke, they are beautiful. I love them so much" she thanked him. She would keep these forever, even if they dried out she would hang them on her wall. Despite dating him for a while, this was one of the first presents he had ever bought her.

Yosuke shifted, she was so cute sometimes it hurt. He wanted to jump her right now and eat her all up. The look of love in her eyes, she was so perfectly content he didn't want anything to ruin this moment. Seeing how she held the flowers so preciously to her breast. "Your prettier" he muttered under his breath. He would talk about this to Yanagiba later on over the phone, given they were dating girls who were mutual friends, they in turn were very close. He often talked to Yanagiba about his worries and sometimes about how cute Momoko was.

* * *

The rest of the evening was perfection, like something out of a dream or one of those chest romances. The young couple sharing their feelings for each other, showing their love for everyone to see. Neither had an idea of how this evening was supposed to work out, but simply following their intuition and enjoying the moment. They had always been an awkward couple, but they found that endearing, knowing their feelings and fears were exactly the same. Knowing they had no secrets, that they could count on each other.

They took a string of photos together, goofing off in a photo booth together. Wanting to capture the moment of their date together, pulling faces, kissing and the likes. It would be something to share when they were apart, being able to admire these photos when they missed each other. Being able to look back and think of this moment. Teasing each other for the faces they were making and sharing affectionate insults. Trying not to make a scene yet failing, but they didn't care, they were so happy.

Yosuke looked out for Momoko, knowing she was a clutz. She was always getting into trouble, he could never let her out of his sight for a second. What would she do without him? But he always found that cute, her naivety despite all they had been through. Though she had her moments of being stubborn on their date, she reigned in her temper as to not ruin the moment. Their arguing being more playful teasing than to annoy each other.

* * *

Momoko and Yousuke sat together under the stars, laying on their backs and staring at the stars. Keeping each other warm through body heat, Yousuke holding her close to his body. His arm wrapped around her body protectively, stroking her hair comfortingly. The two of them thinking about their future together, how far they had come since their relationship began. From how things used to be, before the happiness, they knew now.

They were now senior students, new classmates joining who looked up to them. Looking to them for guidance and admiring them. As naive, insecure and troublesome as they had once been in their position, young girls who just wanted to have fun. Soon they would be graduating, leaving their school behind, leaving the memories they had shared in their hearts and minds. Their lives as high schooler's would be no more. Wondering what would become of their future. Remembering the first day she had met Yuri and Hinagiku, whom now became her best friends.

Yuri and Yanagiba had chosen to live together, their relationship having established and only grown stronger. They had loved each other in a past life, after all, it was only natural they would end up together. The two shared a very mature and loving relationship, trusting one another indefinitely. Yanagiba wanted to become a therapist, while Yuri wanted to become a designer. Being an angel, Yanagiba wanted to heal heart's and help those in need. Knowing there would always be humans who would fall prey to devils which he wanted to avoid. Yuri wanted to become a designer and create wedding dresses for future brides. They supported one another's dream's and trusted one another indefinitely. Knowing neither would cheat as they loved one another too deeply. They would give anything to protect the other.

Though not official, everyone was aware of the blossoming relationship between two childhood friends. Hinagiku and Takuro were hinted to be a couple, though they had not admitted their feelings for one another yet. Hinagiku wanting to be a police officer, to protect the weak just like Yousuke. Takuro, being great at chemistry was also considering the police force or medicine like Momoko. He was incredibly intelligent and had a lot of career paths. He was incredibly dedicated to Hinagiku and loved her as she was, flaws and all. He had a kind heart, meaning he would be better suited for medicine in the opinion of his friends.

The two leaned closer to each other fondly. Their heads rested closely together as if they could read one another's thoughts. Enjoying the silence of the night, far away from the sounds of people, no interruptions to get in their way. Finally, Momoko broke the silence, speaking her opinion on their future. "Hey Yousuke, are you scared? About graduation" she asked hesitantly. They were now 17 nearly 18 years old, slowly leaving their teenage years and becoming adults. Their lives were changing so much and so fast, she was a little scared about it.

Yousuke sighed, truth be told he had been trying to forget about it for now "A little, it's a big change you know. Leaving my mum behind, leaving my home, entering the world alone" he confessed. He was becoming an adult, finding his feet, the feeling was rather scary. He had been looking at apartments for two people, as he wanted to live with Momoko. It wouldn't be easy he knew this, it would certainly be pressure on their relationship. But it was what he wanted, but they would be able to see each other every day.

Momoko smiled, reflecting on her family life "I think my dad is more upset than my mum about all this. His little girl growing up" she chuckled in amusement. Until her mother came back, she was all her father had in the world. His precious baby girl, his only child. Now he finally had his wife back, after believing all these years that she was dead. Now that her mother came back, he was softer and less stern, but still worried about Momoko endlessly. She was his only child, it was hard to let her go so soon.

Yousuke laughed, her dad was very protective over her. He was still not happy about them being a couple, due to the fact he would always see his daughter as a child. He didn't like to think of her growing up into a woman before his eyes. But they had each other, they had overcome a lot together. Compared to the battles they had faced in the past, their future was unknown territory. Facing the world of adulthood together, growing into the people they would become. Walking down a new path compared to the one they had adapted to all these years.

Momoko sighed, gripping Yousuke's shirt tightly. She didn't know if she would be a good nurse, it took more than kindness to become a professional nurse. She had fought for the good of others as a love angel, but that was not enough as a nurse. "Yousuke?" she asked. What if she messed up? What if she passed out because of blood, she knew that she may face traumas that may scar her for life. She had heard all sorts of horror stories from working in medicine that she was worried about one day facing for herself. She didn't know if she would be strong enough to see such a sight.

"Hmm?" Yousuke asked, still stroking her hair absentmindedly. He was very content right now, laying here under the stars with the girl he loved. He doubted this moment could get any better, but he welcomed any pleasant surprise. He just hoped no jerks tried to bother them and ruin this moment, some people could be so inconsiderate of others. Tonight had been so wonderful he would be really annoyed if something went wrong and messed everything up. I mean accidents happened if it was traumatic or problematic he wouldn't be happy about it.

"Promise me, no matter what. Whatever becomes of our future, we'll always be together" she asked, her tone slightly pleading. They would mess up, things would be stressful, they may fight sometimes, they would have to get part-time jobs. But she would be happy to return to Yousuke at the end of the day. The one thing she couldn't lose was him. The devils had tried to turn him against her, Potamus had once sought to make him her lover, then Rein Devilla tried to murder them both out of spite of their happiness. Making her grateful for what they now shared together, knowing how easily they could be torn apart.

Yousuke stopped, he could hear the seriousness in her tone. Showing the woman she was becoming, compared to the girl she used to be. He loved Momoko more than anything, for she saw him as more than a devil and the man he could be. He turned to look at her fondly, his expression calm but stern. "Momopi, I can't predict the future. We will face ups and downs, it won't be easy that much I know. But what I know for sure, is that we will be together and grow together because of them" he reassured her. Things would be difficult, sometimes work may keep them apart, they would face stresses, they may argue at times. Sometimes they may want space, sometimes having alone time wouldn't happen. But as long as they had each other if they worked as a team and faced these together. They would come out stronger than ever.

Momoko smiled, as stubborn and obnoxious as he could be sometimes. Yousuke could be very mature and smart, always knowing how to comfort and reassure her in times of need. He was someone she could rely on no matter what, her rock, her other half "I love you Yousuke". Once upon a time she saw devils as enemies, as nothing more than monsters who longed to ruin the lives of others. But after meeting Yousuke, purifying Jama-P and other devils, she knew they were more than the hatred they were taught to fight for.

Yousuke smile grew, glad she was happy. He was so glad they had this date together, it had been much needed. They really had missed one another, having been apart for too long. "I love you too, Momopi". He had never thought so in the past, given the amount of tension and arguing they had. But she ended up being the best thing that ever happened to him. The two leaned towards each other slowly, gazing into one another's eye. Taking each other in, her blue eyes piercing like the sun on the water. His brown eyes were gentle and full of love. Slowly capturing one another's lips in a sweet kiss, today really had been the perfect date.


End file.
